


мерцание

by marsella_1004



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Сердце Элио навсегда осталось в солнечной Вероне.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman





	мерцание

**Author's Note:**

> было написано летом 2018 года под впечатлением от фильма

Сердце Элио навсегда осталось в солнечной Вероне — там, где цвела его юность, где ещё бьющееся внутри детство дарило ощущение беззаботности и лёгкости; там, где безграничная свобода и желание познать жизнь. 

Там, где Оливер.

Они тогда долго гуляли по узким итальянским улочкам, по горячему асфальту, нагретому яркими лучами. Кудри Элио трепал ласковый ветер, и он приглаживал волосы под тихий смех Оливера. Его мелодичный голос и нотки веселья и дерзости в мягком тоне отпечатались глубоко в памяти — так сильно, что, кажется, уже никогда не смогут забыться. 

Элио не позволит. 

Он будет ещё долго помнить копну светлых, уложенных расчёской прядей; крепкие руки, держащие тонкие пальцы юноши в своей ладони; невероятную, прекрасную улыбку и блеск в ясных глазах. Его Оливер был таким — и таким останется до скончания веков, до самой смерти и даже после неё. 

Элио вдохнул полной грудью, и сладковатые, дурманящие запахи слились воедино, сплелись в цветочном вальсе, напоминая о знойном лете и двух месяцах сокровенного счастья, которое разбилось о стены реальности. Оливер уехал, оставив Элио на долгие десять лет, но он по-прежнему жив в сознании юноши. Образ любимого запечатлелся в прикосновениях, объятиях, собирающихся в вереницу воспоминаний, кружащих на кончиках пальцев и подрагивающих ресницах.

Если бы Элио спросили, что он хочет вернуть и без чего ему сейчас тоскливо (и так плохо), он бы не раздумывая ответил — лето в Вероне, сияющие солнечные лучи и рука Оливера в его собственной.


End file.
